Dropped Into Middle Earth
by BlackTiger6
Summary: Alex is a rebel. Aria is a prodigy. Together they make a team unlike any other, but when a mysterious stone appears out of nowhere and something they don't expect happens, will teamwork be enough to save them... and their charges? This is Aria's and Alex's story, a story of two teenage sisters that have been dropped... into Middle Earth.
1. An Unexpected Fall

**Sup peeps. This is BlackTiger6, as always...**

**Kat: Hey! You forgot me! Your awesome, lovely sister who will be writing this story with you!**

**Tiger: Oh, yeah. I unfortunately remembered my _awesome_, _lovely_ sister.**

**Kat: *makes a face***

**Tiger: Since you made me remember, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself? You're interesting enough.**

**Kat: _Thanks_. Well, hello there people! As you already know I am Kat, Tiger's amazing sister. I am also a writer and I have helped my baby sister in the past-**

**Tiger: Hey! I'm no baby! _You're_ the baby!**

**Kat: SHHHHH! Be quiet! Can't you see that I am introducing myself here? Anyway. I have helped my _baby_ sister in the past with her books and am also a writer on another website like this called Wattpad. Well, since I really like writing and helping out my sister I thought it would be nice if we wrote a story together! We will both be the main characters (just with a few tweaks such as age, appearance, and names) and we will be writing as if we were actually dropped into Middle Earth (Like the name? I created it :)) The words and conversations we have will be exactly like we would in real life in that situation!**

**Tiger: We know already! Still, you forgot an important part. **

**Kat: What part?**

**Tiger: The part where we get you to be quiet.**

**Kat: I don't remember discussing that part.**

**Tiger: It was a secret organization.**

**Kat: Yeah well, you forgot something!**

**Tiger: Eh... I got everything. You must be imagining something.**

**Kat: Um, you forgot the part where you get chased by Wargs. Duh.**

**Tiger: Oh no, I got that part. I've got it all planned out. I'll buy some pizza, get a Gamebuddy, dive off a cliff. It will be totally awesome! The Wargs make excellent invites.**

**Kat: You are something different, Tiger, you know that right?**

**Tiger: *sniff* Tell me something I don't know! *Walks away***

**Kat: Hey! Where are you going! You can't just leave them hanging!? Oh, well, she's gone. I hope you guys enjoy this combined story :) Remember to:**

**1. Follow**

**2. Favorite**

**3. Review**

**Tiger: Come on, slowpoke! We've got to start!**

**Kat: How... what... when...? *shakes her head in wonder* I'm just not going to ask.**

**Tiger: Good choice.**

* * *

**Aria's POV (aka Kat)**

"Oh my God, that was amazing!" I hear my sister Alex walk through the door and into the living room, clutching her camera. That girl rarely let go of it. I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. "Aria! Did you see her face when I dropped the spider onto her shoulder?"

"Yeah, yeah," I dismiss, waving her off so that I could get back to my sketch book.

"I saw the look of interest on your face when I did it, and I know you know you're laughing on the inside!" I hear her say.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk with me," I ask, ignoring her last comment, "It's too good a day to be inside and I want to draw some flowers."

"Well... I guess I have nothing better to do," she answers as I stand up.

Grabbing the keys and unlocking the door I say, "Well hurry up!" Rolling her eyes, Alex jogs past me and out the door. Shaking my head in amusement I walk outside, remembering to lock the door behind me before hurrying to catch up with my little sister.

"Let's go to the old bridge! I would love to see that doe again! Oh, she was beautiful," Alex gushed.

"Alright, alright!" I yell, catching up with her. Boy, this girl gets too excited some times! "But we will never see that doe if you continue yelling like a...a..."

"A half-headed duck?" Alex offers.

"Um...well, I was thinking more of a-"

"An angry bear in a frenzy?" Alex interrupts.

"No, not exactly-"

"A penguin that lost its fis-"

"Ugh!" I exclaim in exasperation, throwing my hands in the air. "You're hopeless!"

"You know you love me."

"Um, I don't know about that..."

"HEY!" my sister cries, whacking me on the head.

"Alright!" I surrender. "I love you."

"Good," Alex declares before marching off. Seriously, sometimes I wonder about that girl... "Ooo," I hear Alex coo in wonder, her storm gray eyes peering down at... the grass? "Hey Aria! Come here quick!" Picking up my pace, I trot over to where Alex stands, leaning over something in the grass.

"What the...?" I trail off as my eyes find what my sister is obsessing about. There in the grass lays the most beautiful gem that I have ever seen. It is big, about the size of the half dollar coin, and has many faces that reflect the light. It looks like a diamond, but diamonds didn't come in that size around here...I don't think there are even diamonds around here.

"It's so...," Alex starts.

"Beautiful," I finish. "Mesmerizing even." Looking down at the jewel, I am lost in it's beauty.

As I stare at the gem, I am vaguely aware of a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye, drawing my attention from the diamond.

"Alex!" I shout as I see her reach to grab the gem.

"What?" she defends, drawing back a bit. "We can't just leave such a..._valuable_ thing lying around like that. What if someone takes it?"

"Like you're doing now?" I smile, amused.

"Well...?"

"That jewel probably belongs to someone. They are probably looking for it right now."

Alex's face falls a bit and she retreats. I sigh, looking back at the jewel. It is very pitiful that we should leave it there for anyone else to take.

"You know, a thought just like popped into my mind out of nowhere." Alex's voice draws my attention back to her.

"And what thought is that?" I ask.

"Finders, keepers." with that, she lunges forward towards the gem. "MY _PRECIOUS_!"

"Alex, NO!" I yell, jumping after her and grabbing onto her sleeve just as she touches the diamond. I feel a shock then no more.

My world becomes black as I faint.

* * *

**Alex's POV (aka Tiger)**

* * *

_"Alex, NO!" I barely hear my sisters cry as I lunge for the jewel. I couldn't swerve away, it was too late for that. What happened? I had a total Gollum moment there, which I'd never had before. Well, if you don't count the time I stole my sister's bunny slippers she keeps hidden away and cooed to them. _No_, I am _not_ a maniac._

_As I feel my finger tips touch the jewel, my world disappears replaced by blackness. I should have listened to Aria. _

_Sisters always know best._

* * *

I hyperventilate. Ever since my fingers brushed over the sleek surface of the gem, I had been engulfed in darkness. Total blackness, with not even the stars. To make it worse, I was alone. My biggest fear is losing my eyes, and just because I had some stupid thought that Aria and I were meant to find that jewel, I lost them. "Aria? Aria?! ARIA! Where are you? Answer me!" I shout out to utter darkness, spinning in circles around me. I am lost, and now, I do not know if I can be found. I try again, "Aria! Aria Coast, answer me right this instant, young lady!" heck, I am so desperate I have tried the Mother Tactic. A new low for me.

Taking in a shaky breath, I tell myself: _calm down, calm down. How many tough spots have you weaseled out of? You can get out of this. It's all just a dream. The stone was never there, I never put a spider on Mom's shoulder, it was all a dream. SO WAKE UP! WAKE UP ALEX! You can do it! See? Aria's there right by your side, calling you back. Wake up!_

My eyes snap open. Eyes! _So I'm not blind, after all, _I marvel, looking around at the hazy surroundings slowly becoming clearer. The green smudges are grass, the blue yonder the sky. The brown and green reflections I can't put my hand on, but after I blink a few times, they take one the shape of trees. Glancing around, I realize the stone was nowhere to be seen. That stone didn't even appear after all it put us through? The thought I push to the back of my mind as my head turns to the right and sees my sister in all her glory... sleeping. A laugh rips through me and I reach out and shove her.

Her blue eyes, so different from my brown, slowly open and look unfocused. A few seconds later, they are the piercing, comfortable ones I know them to be. Sighing with relief, I leap and tackle her into a hug, knocking the wind out of her. A few moments later, she hugs me back fiercely. "Aria!" I cry for just the sake of seeing her.

"Oh, Alex," she breathes into my ear. Grinning, I jump up and extend my hand to her. She takes it with a nod and, looks at me with the same desperation I had in the blackness. We both needed each other, and leaving one's side was too much. Her eyes take in our surroundings, the small clearing in a forest.

"ALEX COAST, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?" she bellows suddenly, all her relief disappearing as she chides me. I wince visibly at the yelling that is coming my way.

"Er, waking you up?" I offer, even though I know what she's talking about.

"What the heck did you do!?" she cries, "Why in the world did you-"

"What? Breathe? Sleep? Eat?" I put forth, "Being born? Smiling?" I know that's not what she's looking for, but I don't want to get yelled at, like always. Of course, that never stops me. Glancing up, I flinch again. If looks could kill, her glower would have me a pile of ashes on the ground. I avert my gaze sheepishly.

"Shut up!" she snaps, "Why did you touch that rock even though I warned you not to otherwise something bad would happen and look where we are now!" She waves her arms at our surroundings to emphasize her words. "Where the hell are we?"

To that I have no answer. She is right. It is all my fault, and now, we are in the middle of nowhere, because this is definitely not the place we started out on. We are possibly and probably far, far, far away from home, with nothing but the clothes on our back, her ridiculous sketchbook, and my camera, which I am glad for. If... _when _ we find people, I can trade it in for money to get back to our home. But right now, we are lost, dirty, and tired. My gaze locks on something pointy. Something, also, _very _familiar.

"...o food, no water, no shelter, with only my sketchbook!" she cries, still on her frenzy. I roll my eyes. Sisters are so dramatic sometimes.

"Uh, Aria?" I ask weakly.

"...so... _what?_" she snarls, pausing to look at me.

"Your ears," I continue meekly.

"My ears what?" she demands, sounding cross.

"Are..." I trail off tiredly, my face portraying shock and wonder as I look at them.

"Spit it out!"

"Yourearsarepointy," I rush, and she looks confused.

"My ears...are what?" she inquires uncertainly.

"Your," I pronounce, "ears, are, pointy! Ohmigod! Your ears are pointy! Do you know what this means?"

Her hands rush to her ears and...the look on her face is priceless. A mix of shock and joy cloud her eyes as she feels their points. Grabbing my hand, she drags me to the nearest puddle and, lo and behold, her pointy ears are reflected back. "I can't believe this!" she squeals with joy, "I. Am. An. ELF! AHHHHHH!" She jumps up and starts skipping around. Now that I mention it, I see slight differences. Her moves are more graceful. My sister is no longer the lanky, tall girl I knew, but her limbs are actually are proportioned right for once. Her fair skin glows slightly, (no, I'm not mad), and _yes _I said _glowed_. Her thick, black hair is the only thing that has stayed the same, I guess... wait, no, there is also her eyes. My bad.

"I...am...an...ELF!" Jumping up into the air, she does a flip. An _actual _flip. "Oh my god!" she breathes as she lands. "Did you see that! I flipped! I did a flip! AHHHHH! I love being an el-woah!"

I laugh heartily as she falls. Quickly figuring out why, she folds up her glasses and puts them in her pocket with a wide grin. "Watch it there Elfstein, you might trip," I tease, brushes herself off and stands up.

"Haha, very funny," she says sarcastically before looking at me weirdly, almost sadly. "Where are your pointy ears?"

I feel my ears, which are curved like always. I shrug and respond, "I don't really care. I like who I am and I need no changing, in my opinion."

"Well..." Aria mock thinks.

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure, Elfstein, but _y__ou _on the other hand..."

Aria crosses her arms and lifts her head proudly, "Am absolutely, 100% perfect."

"Have a lot to change," I finish dryly, noting her attitude. "I'm surprised you fit on this planet, your ego is too big already, and you dramatic skills have the universe to improve. And your attitude! You could be put on display!" I spread my arms wide, "I can see it now. It would read: **Aria, the Great Egoness, and The Majestic AttitudeGirl!**"

"I bet that your power is the power of annoyance," Elfstein shoots back lightheartedly.

"Ooh," I twiddle my thumbs as a look of mischief comes on my face, "If I don't have my magic powers yet... and I'm still annoying... when I get my magic powers... I'll be _doubly _annoying! Muahahahaha!" I turn my face into the sky to give me more evilness. _  
_

"Let's hope that never happens," Aria mutters before continuing, "If you are not an elf like me than...what are you?"

"The possibilities are endless," I smirk, "but doesn't it seem to you that I am a _girl_?"

"I mean fictional characters, silly!" she retorts, "Let's see, your not an evil looking creature-"

"You sure about that?" I murmur sarcastically.

"Not quite," she answers, "You're definitely not half animal like a centaur or werewolf or skin-changer and you're not a fairy or angel, so...?"

"I could be a warg," I suggest, "A wizard, a freaky rainbow polar bear that can change into humans, an evil sprite, a river-maid, an Ainur, a Maiar, if we're in M.E.-"

"Welcome to Middle Earth. I trust your journey has been pleasant?"


	2. They Are Here

**Kat: Hey, this is Kat :)**

**Tiger: Duh.**

**Kat: Tiger told me to do the Author's Note at the beginning so...I'm doing it. How did you like the last chapter? A lot I hope! How do you think this combined author thingy is working?**

**Well, that's all I have to ask, happy readings!**

**Oh, and the following statements that said wizard says must be read mentally using his voice from the movies.**

**Tiger: It's _supposedly_ to _help_ you _get into_ da _book_. Another thing you can do is: grab my sister and a camera, film her reading the quotes in a Gandalf type way, and post it on youtube.**

**Kat: HEY!**

**Tiger: What? It would be funny!**

**Kat: I bet. Also, for all of you who read the 1st chapter, we changed Alex's "power" so if you want to not be confused I would reread the 1st chapter (or the end at least) and then read this one.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

* * *

_"Welcome to Middle Earth. I trust your journey has been pleasant?" _

* * *

I whip around, my arms in a fighting stance. _How did I do that? _I think, dumbstruck as, well, to how I did that.

Glancing over I see that Alex has mimicked me and jumped into a fighting position too. As I quickly examine her face, I realize that she is just as confused as I am on how I am able to assume these positions.

"You are able to react the same way as an elf," I hear a deep voice that sounds oddly familiar rumble from the trees. Casting about my acute eyesight, I pick out a shadow in the trees. A little growl escapes Alex's throat - she must have found him too. "And you...I'm not quite sure what the Stone had planned for you. When you learn, you will have the same problems as your sister there. The mindset and instinctive reflexes are part of the change that she went through and that you will go through."

"Who are you?" I surprise myself with the authority of my voice as I ask the stranger. Must be part of the 'elf package' as well.

"Haha," he chuckles warmly. _Ok, I am absolutely sure that I know that_ voice, I think,_ but from where? Wait, did he say Middle Earth...?_

"Gandalf?" my voice is unsure, yet my acute hearing picks up a hitch in his breath.

"I am he," Gandalf says, walking out of the trees. He is exactly like he was in the movies. Same hat, same cloak, same eyes. "Though, I am surprised that you know me. I don't believe we have met before."

Lowering my arms yet not my guard, I motion for Alex to do the same. She snarls at me, clearly a sign that she doesn't trust him. Nor do I for that matter. _Why is he here? What does he want?_

"State your business," I say very elf like. Well, what do you expect?! If I am to look like an elf, think like an elf, and fight like an elf I must act like an elf.

He chuckles again, "How a change in body can affect conscience. I am here to welcome you, young elf and brave child, to Middle Earth where you have been brought by me."

That must have been what the gem was for, to attract people and then send them through a portal to the mythical land of Middle Earth_. Yet, it's not so mythical after all, _I muse.

"And why has Gandalf the Grey, the wandering wizard, brought us here, I wonder?"

"That is a very good question," he states and I am tempted to roll my eyes. _Typical Gandalf_. "Yet I will only tell you the answer if you and your sister would please lower your guard. I have too much on my hands to add two angry sisters to the list."

"We will lower our arms but not our guard," I say sharply. I am vaguely aware of Alex lowering her hands. I smile when I see they are stilled balled up into fists. "For we do know trust you yet, Gandalf."

"You are wise not to. The Stone chose well." My theory about the stone was correct, so it seems.

"And why did the Stone choose us, more ever what did the Stone choose us for?" I ask again.

"A quest," is his answer, "A mission to reverse time and change the future." That sentence alone had the power to knock me speechless. _Reverse time, change the future? _I can sense a flood of confusion coming from Alex as well.

"Let me explain," Gandalf continues. "As you might know I am helping a friend of mine with a certain quest to reclaim his kingdom-"

"I'm sorry, but we cannot help your cause," I but in tersely. If he thinks he can just walk into our lives, kidnap us from our world, and force us on a quest that will most certainly lead to our deaths he is out of his mind.

Gandalf's mouth hangs open and a spark of anger followed by confusion. "But I've barely even started! How can you state your answer without even knowing the question!"

"I know the question very well, _Gandalf_," I say, my fists clenching in anger. _How dare he ask this of us! _I think angrily. "You wish us to join your little company of dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield, King _Under the Mountain_ himself and accompany them on their quest to reclaim their lost kingdom of Erebor that has been under the keep of the gold hungry dragon Smaug for over forty years!" My voice has risen and it takes all of my will to regain my composure. Looking up I see Gandalf standing there, a look of shock, anger, and exasperation on his face. "Yes!" I continue on boldly, "We are aware of the task that you ask of us, and it is not such a cheap request."

"Please reconside-"he begins but I cut him off I again.

"You'd have us risk our lives for a group of men that we hardly know! Knowing that the moment we agree that we are willingly selling our lives!"

"If only you would list-"

"I have listened, and I've listened clear!" I snarl.

"Not fully-"

"I have given you our answer, isn't that enou-"

"DO NOT USE THAT THAT TONE WITH ME," Gandalf's voice booms through the forest, causing the trees to shake and the sky to darken. I cower under his voice and harsh gaze, watching as Alex shrinks back and covers her face with her arm. Shielding my eyes, I wait for his outburst to end. Just as a bolt of lighting touches the ground for less then a second and disappear, this magical burst of anger subsides in a matter of seconds. The sun shines again and the birds start to chirp after a moment.

"I am aware of what I am asking," Gandalf says, his voice softer and quieter. Looking him in the eye, I see kindness and entreating sadness. I feel a pang of regret at how quickly and harshly I reacted. "And I know that it is no small task to ask you to do, but I entreat you to do it. The line of Oakenshield need not be cut short. The lives of young dwarves yet to see their first real battle need not die in it." He pauses, darkening the mood. "A kingdom lost need not be regained only to lose it's king." His begging words pull at my heart. Looking down at Alex, I see in her eyes that she too is affected by his words yet is more reluctant to listen. Gandalf draws my attention back to him, "And if the Stone chose correctly, you are the only two people from your world that are capable of doing this."

Sighing, I turn to Alex. She shakes her head, giving her answer. "I know just...remember all of those times when we were younger that we'd always dreamed of something like this happening?"

She cocks her head to the side before nodding it, "Yeah."

"Well, this is are chance, probably the only one we will ever get. And we would not only be helping ourselves but changing the course of history! Are we sure we want to say no?"

Alex rolls her eyes before pacing. My eyes follow her as she goes back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and back and forth and- Alex's happy "Yes!" echoes through the forest, her eyes are wide with excitement. _I guess that's a yes then,_ I think excitedly yet there is still a cloud of fear and worry over my heart. _What if something happens? What if one of us gets hurt? What if we get captured and never get to see our family again?_

I shove those thoughts to the side. _No, this is a once in a life time chance! We are definitely doing this! _"Ok, we will do it." Gandalf's face relaxes in relief. "But - can you promise our safe return?"

"The future is never certain, but I will do what I can to ensure that you do return safely." His words scare me but it is too late to back out. I am drawn out of my thoughts as a bundle of...clothes is thrown my way. My elf reflexes act before I can think and I catch the bundle easily. _Woah...this is going to take some getting used to, _I think. I look over and see Alex staring at her bundle of clothes too.

"What...?" I speak my thoughts.

"You can't expect to walk around Middle Earth wearing _those _clothes without being noticeably different," Gandalf explains. I nod my head in understanding, holding the clothes in my hands. "You two should get changed. After you do, I need you to come to a certain hobbit's home. His name is-"

"Bilbo Baggins," I answer.

Gandalf frowns, "You need to stop doing that. If you keep giving away hints of the future or of things you know that you aren't supposed to, something bad will happen."

"Oh...right," I say, embarrassed by my foolishness. "I'll try not to."

"And she'll fail," my sister adds evilly. I flash a warning glance her way.

"Yes, Bilbo Baggins is his name. I have written his address on this slip of parchment." He hands me a piece of parchment with pretty writing on it before continuing, "Meet me there by this evening."

"We will try," I answer for both of us.

"Speak for yourself!" Alex snaps, "but, yeah, _we'll _try."

"Good, fair travel."

"Fair travel," we harmonize, all-sister-like, before he disappears. Looking down at the bundle of black, elven clothing. "We better get changes and start looking for that hobbit hole!"

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I glance at Aria as I grab the clothes obviously meant for me. They _looked _okay: a black shirt, a black cloak, black leggings, and, well, duh, black, high calf-length boots that are made from a shiny, rainproof thingy and fold down at the top. They are plain, simple, and black. Did I already say that? Anyways... I love them! But _everything_ was black... why is everything _black_? But still, they have a comfort to rival Earth's own, so I don't really mind. Fully changed, I pick up my dropped camera and inspect it. Satisfied that there are no dents or cracks, I place it around my neck where it hangs comfortably."So, what now?" I ask my sister, running my hands through my curls to get knots out of them.

Aria gives me an _Are You Kidding? _look before sighing and shrugging on her shirt. "I don't know." Rolling my eyes, I look her up and down. She is wearing a (duh, black) tunic, well fitted pants (black), laced (black) boots, and a hooded, black cloak that barely brushes the ground, like mine.

"_Soooooooooooo_... we're lost?" I ask, arching an eyebrow and picking up my "regular" clothes. "And what do we do with these?"

"Why do you think he gave us _these_?" she says, holding up two knapsacks that just _happen _to be black. Smirking at me, she tosses me one.

"Why did you not tell me? Needed all the room for your makeup?" I tease, grabbing the sack and stuffing my beloved clothes _that aren't black _into it.

"Ha ha, very funny," she responds sarcastically, "And I don't _need _any makeup anymore, not that I have it anyway. Oh, you should also probably put your camera in the knapsack. If someone in this time sees _that_ around your neck, we're doomed."

"Ha ha!" I crow victoriously while gently placing my camera in the bag, "You said _anymore_, which, when you put it grammatically, means you needed it sometime before." I smirk winningly.

"But I don't have makeup, and I hardly ever use it back home. Just a little touch up every once in a while. You should see some of the girls at my high school - I swear they are more plastic than human!"

I mimic her, "'But I don't have makeup, and I _hardly ever use it__ back home_.' You don't have any makeup? Than how can you use it back at home? Anyways we're lost?"

"Okay... I lost you on the second word. About the lost thing, Gandalf gave me this piece of parchment and it has a map on it. While you were looking I went over it and I think we are somewhere...here," she points at the map, "In the forest that boarders the Shire. Oh, I tried Google Maps on my phone but got no connection - it was in my pocket when we came here. I put it away in the knapsack too."

"I lost you on the second word. No... the _first _word. Now, let's go, if your sense of direction is good enough to find the nearest tree," I shoot, and she rolls her eyes. Turning in some random direction, she sets off into...*cue evil music*... the deep, dark, and dense (no, it's really a nice forest, but play along! Deep dark and dense sounds better!) forest that is...like, two feet long. Well, it's more than two feet long. About... I don't know. "Uh, you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yeah," she replies, but somehow, I do _not _believe her. Here, everything looks the same. Ooh look, there's a tree! Oh, another tree! And another! And another! And another! AND IF I SEE ANOTHER GOD FORSAKEN TREE I WILL SCREAM!

Sadly, a forest won't be a forest without... _more _trees. I push a branch out of my path before I walk into it, trying to follow Aria. It's not easy to follow someone in all black when you're in a forest... they fit right in. It helps that the sun is shining through the leaves, illuminating a good portion of the woods. Something streaks away a foot in front of me, and I change a scream into a cough as I see it was a bunny. "What happened?" Aria asks.

"Oh, nothing. The pollen, you know," I dismiss, waving my hand in the air and trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. _It was a bunny. There's nothing bad about a _bunny. _So stop acting scared! _shaking my head, I look up to the leafy green sky and blink. I am sure that there weren't any breaks in the canopy five minutes ago. We might be getting the the edge... but I'm not sure. I voice, "Are we close to the edge?" my sister doesn't look back; her eyes are kept trained on the map

"Yes, well, it depends on your definition of 'close'. We have about thirty more minutes of walking before we reach the Shire and then we still have to find Bilbo's hole." she responds.

I splutter, "We left ten minutes ago! Erg!" I stomp my foot, but I don't really mind. It's true, I'm not a big fan of walking, but I can make an exception this time. I mean, seeing some of my fave characters in real life... let's just leave it at I can make an exception. A twig snaps below me, and I flinch. When did I become so darned finicky? I guess when it became so darn quiet. Seriously, birds hardly tweet here. _But it's close to the Shire. Why _don't _birds tweet here? Do they hate pipes? Wow, the hobbits will have their heads for that, _I muse, and glance up at the thinning canopy. "So, how many minutes left?"_  
_

My sister sighs with exasperation. "It's only been five minutes!"

"Ah," I look down at my feet. "Then why is the canopy thinning?"

"The forest isn't ending, silly, we've just reached a clearing," she responds, not stopping.

"Err, where's the clearing?" I make a show of looking around frantically. "I DON'T SEE THE CLEARING! WE'RE ALL GOING TO _DIE_!" I run around with my hands in the air before grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "What if it's the Shire? Oh no, if it's the Shire, we're DOOMED!"

"Stop freaking out!" Aria commands while pushing me off her and then walking into...a clearing. "See? There are two more clearing before we reach the Shire."

"Oh, idiot," I snip, "still back in time. Do you know what 'sarcasm' is? Or 'acting', for that matter?"

Aria rolls her eyes before continuing on. This is going to be a long walk.

* * *

"I..." I gasp dramatically, clutching my heart, "can't... go... on," I rasp, my sore throat making it easy. My sister snorts and I yank on her arm strongly before lapsing back into acting. "Sister... dear. Come... come close. Leave me! Go... on... and... live... without me. I can't... make it!"

"Oh your just acting!" she snaps, turning to me, "If you want to survive in Middle Earth then you are going to have to toughen up-" She pauses, and I can see her ears prick up.

"What do you hear?" I whisper, "There's certainly going to be danger in the sweet, peaceful SHIRE! AHH-"

"SHHHHH!" she shushes, slapping me before listening again. Pricking my ears, I listen too, and I can make out a converse coming from the open window.

"... pass unseen by most if they choose."

"Gandalf," Aria whispers before continuing to listen.

"No duh, Sherlock. I'm as a wiz as you are in this category," my voice has no edge to it, surprisingly. It is only filled with awe... alright, meeting a character is fine- but hearing a movie (well, technically a book), and seeing, matter of fact, is totally _FREAKING DIFFERENT!_

The voice (coughcoughGandalfcoughcough) continues, "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

A deep, rumbling voice speaks up. Thorin."Very well. We will do it your way," I gulp and look at Aria. Her face portrays the same amount of awe- we had just heard the voice of a king. A legendary king. A king, to put it literally, that is fiction.

Bilbo squeaks frightfully, "No, no, no."

A command by, duh, Thorin, "Give him the contract."

The hobbit whimpers, and I feel a twinge of pity. It's not like he's not being forced into a dangerous quest, "Please."

A cheery voice cries, ignoring Bilbo's protests, "Alright, we're-" his voice is cut off by my sister stepping boldly up and interrupting their conversation with a knock on the door.

"They are here."


	3. Separated

**Tiger: You know, Kat wrote the last one... so it's MY turn. Muahahaha! Ha! **

**Anyways, hope you like the story. If you have any comments... feel free to review ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aria and Alex. Actually, not even that. I only own Alex. And any other weird characters I choose to make up. My _sister _owns Aria.**

**Kat: Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aria and any other characters I choose to make :)!**

**Tiger: So, thanks! And enjoy!**

**Kat: Remember to follow and favorite!**

**Tiger: Duh, I just said that.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

* * *

_"They are here."_

* * *

My stomach drops when I hear Gandalf's voice. _Did I knock too soon? Maybe I shouldn't have knocked,_ I think as I hear a few whispers start up again.

"Who are _they_?" I hear Thorin ask angrily and I gulp, he is sure not going to be happy when he finds out that _they_ is an elf and a...something.

"I thought that we were the only ones going on this quest," Kili chirps in, his voice filled with curiosity.

"You never were. I just kept it from you to prevent you from..."

"Blowing up," my sister whispers to me, and I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. God, this girl doesn't know when to shut up!

Turning back to the conversation, I tune in just in time to hear Thorin say, "Remember Gandalf, this is _my _quest not yours. You are just here to help us and-"

"Help you I did," Gandalf cuts him off and I smile. Typical Gandalf trying to get his point across. "As you are aware I will not be with you all the time on the quest, just a few days here and there to help you on your way. Now, I know the stubbornness and rashness of dwarves minds-" here Gandalf is showered with a bunch of snorts and coughs and growls and I struggle not to laugh. _It is true_, I think before continuing to listen. "So I thought that you might need a bit of guidance and...protection while I am gone."

"We dwarves do not need protection!" I hear Dwalin growl angrily.

"Yeah, we have lasted 100 years in the wilderness by ourselves, we need no assistance in the one quest!" Fili defends.

"Well, yes but-" Gandalf starts but is cut of by Gloin.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Gloin shouts and is supported by a chorus of 'yeahs!'

"I know, but-" Gandalf tries again but he is again cut of by Kili.

"We're fighters, every one of us, and we do not need help!" Kili yells. At this, all of the dwarves break into an argument against Gandalf. I cover my ears and whimper silently, unaccustomed to my now extra-sensitive ears.

I am barely aware of Alex huffing angrily and growling, "_That's it!_" She marches up to the door with visible annoyance and bangs on the door before I can stop her, effectively shutting up the dwarves and wizard and hobbit inside. "WOULD YOU BLOCKHEADS SHUT UP?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR HUGE EGOS AND PRIDE, BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD OPEN THE STUPID DOOR AND LET US IN! IT'S GETTING COLD OUT HERE!" she bellows roughly and stomps her foot.

"ALEX!" I gasp in horror as she finishes her little outburst. "Do you know who you are yelling at!? We are already on their bad side, we don't need to-"

"Precisely," Alex purrs, "then if they don't want us we don't have to go."

I slap my head in frustration, "Alex, we have already promised to go, no matter if they want us or not. But I prefer for them to like us if we are going to be spending a whole journey with them!"

I quiet down as I hear Kili whisper, "They are _girls_?"

"YEAH? WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? GIRL'S AREN'T AS HANDICAPPED AS YOU GU-"

"ALEX! WOULD YOU CLOSE YOUR TROUBLESOME MOUTH BEFORE YOU GET US KILLED!?" My voice is full of authority that I quiet her down, but not before I hear her mutter "Idiot."

Shaking my head, I turn to the door. "Please excuse my...companion's little outburst. She is just angry and-and so am I. We have been travelling all day just to make it here and when we do we are not even welcomed inside where it is warm and where we may possibly have some food to eat because we, too, haven't eaten since early this morning!" My voice has risen, and it takes a while for me to get it restrained again. "And so what if we are girls? We probably have more common sense and knowledge then half of you and have proven ourselves worthy enough to be chosen by Gandalf to accompany you on this quest. At least give us a chance before you judge us?" My words have quieted them, which makes me happy. "We are freely giving our support for you and your quest to reclaim Erebor, and with a quest like that you need all the help you can get."

"She's right." I sigh as I hear Balin say that. _Thank you,_ _Balin_, I think smiling. I make a note to thank him later in my mind before I continue to listen.

"But they are women, what can women do to help us?" I hear Ori grumble. I shake my head when I hear a few murmurs of agreement. _What is it with guys thinking girls are not capable of anything_? I think angrily.

"A lot," I but in. "We can do a _lot_ to help you."

"Such as?" I hear Dwalin's voice behind the door and nearly jump. They must have moved closer.

"Such as..." I think for a moment, and then continue, "Knowing how to read complex maps and ruins in order to guide you when Gandalf's gone, knowing how to fight and defend you when you are in trouble, knowing how to take care of the horses when you are all too tired to do so, knowing how to heal wounds from swords and arrows so that the chance of death is decreased, knowing how to hunt and cook food out of the bare minimum," At this I hear a few murmurs in agreement and I smile. _Dwarves and their food_, I think. "Knowing how to make alliances and get you out of sticky situation when you need help, and knowing when to do something rash and when not to."

As I finish, I hear Alex make some weird noises and I look over to her to see that she is trying to stifle back her laughter, key word being _trying_.

A couple minutes pass like this, with Alex quietly laughing, me worrying about what I said, and the dwarves murmuring their thoughts until finally I hear the door unlocking. Suddenly, I remember me being an elf and I quickly pull up my hood over my ears and grasp my necklace - if you are confused, I was wearing a mood necklace when we got sucked into Middle Earth.

As the door starts to open, I swallow my nervousness and step into the light.

I hear the dwarves gasp as we walk into the little home. I have to duck my head in order to avoid hitting it on the door frame, and then again when I remember the times when Gandalf hits his head on the chandelier in the movies and swiftly move under the lights. The light makes my face covered with shadow under the hood, yet my eyes remain visible. I am surprised to see that Alex has also drawn her hood, making a smart decision...for once.

"They're...not dwarves," Nori states matter-of-factly, causing me to laugh. I am startled at how my laugh sounds for a moment - it sounds lighter and...purer than before.

"Duh," Alex says in a disinterested voice, "We don't have beards like you guys do!" I look at Alex sharply in warning, although I am secretly laughing on the inside._  
_

Turning back to the company, I ask still laughing, "Haha, what did you think we were?"

"Dwarves," they all chorus together, making me laugh more.

"If we were dwarves, why would Gandalf choose us to guide you through your 'moments of rashness and stubbornness' for we would be just as stubborn as you!"

"Oops, well..." I hear Alex mutter with my elf hearing, "he might have chosen the wrong girl for that."

"And I will have to agree with you," I smile back.

"If you're not dwarves then...what are you?" Gloin asks, and I try really hard not to laugh. Although, I am a tad bit worried. _What if they find out that I am an elf? What if Alex tells them? What if they make me tell them?_

I look at Alex and she looks at me and we have one of those _I-know-what-you're-thinking _moments. "Girls," we chorus together, trying to stifle our laughter.

"You know what we mean," Thorin growls.

"Errrr... alive?" my sister tries, and he narrows his eyes. I hear some dwarves laugh quietly in the background. "Beings? _Annoying _girls? _Freaked out _girls-"

"Alex!" I snap, cutting her off. Alex winces, noticing her mistake. She nearly crossed the line with that one. I glance at Thorin. "Sorry about her, she can get...out of control sometimes." I try to smile convincingly.

"Hey!" I hear Alex whine, but I shush her quietly.

Thorin nods his head grimly before looking back at Kili and Fili. "I know _exactly_ what you mean." Kili and Fili blush slightly before lowering their heads and smiling cheekily.

"At least we have something in common," I offer, trying to get on common ground. I will need all the friendship that I need when I tell them the truth about what I am. A moment of silence passes. My sister arches an eyebrow indignantly, but otherwise remains silent. Thankfully.

During this moment of silence, I can see Thorin studying both of us, more me than Alex. _Probably because of the hood_, I think. I don't like the way that he looks at us, like we are...lower than him in a way.

"Well," Gandalf says, "Now that you have met my choices, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Oh, yes!" I exclaim. "Where are my manners? Aria," I say before remembering to add, "At your service?" before bowing a little I see some of the older dwarves nod their heads approvingly. "And this is my...companion-"

"Alex," Alex cuts in smoothly. "My name is Alex. And, for your information, Aria isn't my uncle. Heck, she's not even my _aunt_."

I roll my eyes as I hear Kili and Fili laugh. "She's going to be a nice addition to the company," Kili says, casing me to narrow my eyes at him. It takes him a moment to realize that I am staring at him and when he does I can visibly see him gulp and lower his head. _Thought so,_ I think before turning back to Thorin and wait for him to introduce his group even though I already know who everybody is.

When he doesn't, Balin takes the opportunity to do so. "Balin at your service." I nod my head at him.

"Dwalin," I hear Dwalin grumble as he steps forward. After him, each of the dwarves steps forward and introduces himself while I nod to each of them.

Finally it comes to Thorin. "Thorin Oakenshield-" he begins pridefully, but I cut him off.

"King Under the Mountain, you don't need an introduction," I say, bowing respectfully. "Your name is know all over Middle Earth."

Thorin seems surprised for a moment before he resumes his 'I-am-better-than-you' position. I try not to scoff. "I was not expecting for...well, people like you to know me." I am slightly angered by his tone of voice. He just basically said that he didn't expect two people that look like us, two travel worn, ninja looking people to know 'His Royal Majesties' name'!

"Why? Not expecting two well traveled, non-dwarves to know who you are." I try hard to keep the bite out of my voice. I am frankly insulted by his tone and words. My eyes bear into his angrily. "It is unwise to judge people so quickly, Thorin Oakensheild. Some of your greatest allies may be found where you least expect." I see Gandalf nod his head approvingly at what I just said.

"And why should I trust you?" he asks, a bit of hostility in his voice. _How did we get here_, I wonder, _we were getting along so well._

"Friends are hard to find these days, and friends you can trust even harder," I answer deftly. "We are not asking you to trust us, but we are asking you to give us a chance to prove our worth."

"Why give up an opportunity when you might not get one again? Especially when your quest is to kill a dragon," Alex adds, surprising me with her wisdom. "We have offered you our alliance, so you might as well take it."

"Why would I take an alliance from you," Thorin growls. _Dwarves and their pride_, I mutter in my mind. "when you clearly do not trust us enough to show your faces to us." My heart stops. _I can't show them my face! _I think worriedly. I flash Gandalf a desperate look but he just looks calm, like he wanted this to happen. When he sees my look, he nods and start to speak._  
_

"Thorin, they have offered you their services, which is something that you may not get again. I think-"

"How can we trust people who we can't recognize!?" Thorin snaps angrily.

"Appearance isn't everything, sometimes it just makes things worse," Gandalf tries. I know this is getting no where and I know what I need to do...even if it is not the easiest way.

"To you maybe, but I need to know who I am putting my trust in before I give it to them!" Thorin snarls.

"And you are right to do that!" I but in, drawing their attention back to us. "I would not trust people if I could not see them, and I still don't trust people even when I have become good friends with them. But sometimes circumstances make it necessary to trust those who you would normally shun and shun those who you would normally trust." I know that I am confusing them with my words, but I can tell that I few dwarves, including Thorin, understand what I am saying. But I can tell he is not budging on his request. "Just remember, there are more things to a person than appearance. Do not judge a person before you know his whole story."

I look to Alex and she looks at me. I nod my head nervously, take a deep breath, and let my hood fall.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I feel the hood drop down to my shoulders and instantly relax. It was so darn _stifling _in there, and I am glad that it's finally done. I look around, but all eyes aren't on me. All eyes are on my sister. "Gandalf!" Thorin cusses, "I _knew_ you'd do something like this. I should have suspected!"

"Hey!" I snap when my sister remains silent. "That's my s- ... er... friend you're talking about! Show some respect!"_  
_

"_You_," Thorin snarls menacingly, but then he freezes, "are _not _an elf."

"Derh," I growl, "And she's only _half _elf."

"Half elf or not, she's still got the blood of an elf!" he bellows.

"So? You can't choose who your parents are, just who you will be," I reason, grabbing my temper and shoving it. "And you don't even know her story...?"_ Err... great job, Alex. What story?_

"What story?" he hisses darkly, and I glance around. The rest of the people are wisely staying out of this conversation, and Bilbo is trying to discreetly slip away. I watch as he glances over at Aria, waiting for her answer.

I can tell that Aria is struggling to find a story. "I-" she begins, then stops. "I don't like to talk about it."

"I am not giving you an option."

"It's a long story."

"We have time_,_" Thorin snarls.

Aria glares at Thorin, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath (for emphasis or something), opens her eyes and then begins on her fake tale: "I was born to a family that lived on the outskirts of Mirkwood-"

"No," the dwarf king says flatly, "I won't have an elf of Mirkwood among us."

"Thorin-" Gandalf tries.

"_No_."

"Thorin, you shall not question my actions! If you do not bring these two along your quest will fall into chaos!" he did the dark-and-powerful voice again, but frankly, it was getting old. I've seen it thrice already... and it's beginning to lose its intimidation. Thorin glared at the wizard before angrily turning towards us.

"Chaos? I wouldn't say _that_," I mutter, and look at the dwarves. All of them bear the same look upon their face: hatred. _Aria? Why did you have to choose _Mirkwood_? Why not Lothlorien? Or even Rivendell? Or the wood elves? No, you had to choose _Mirkwood. _Urgh!_

My sister shoots me a sharp look- for my comment, perhaps- and then continues, "My mother was an elf and my father was a human. My mother had left the wood elves many years before to live with my father because the wood elves...didn't appreciate her marrying a human. She moved into his small house on the edge of the mountains. Thirty years passed before I was born. I lived and grew up there until I was around fifty years old. In human years, I would have been around ten. It was in that year when I...lost my parents. We were riding out to go visit some friends in the mountains when we were attacked by goblins." I hear on or two mutters from the crowd. "In the fight, my horse being trained to know how to fight by the elves, knew that I was not safe there and ran away from the fight...I haven't seen my parents since.

"After that I survived on my own with my horse. He helped me find water and food and shelter, to which I am grateful. I spent twenty years wandering in the wilderness. I could not go home because the goblins had razed it to the ground and I could not go to the elves for I highly doubt they would accept a-a half-breed. Throughout those twenty years, I learned how to fight and to survive, how to live on my own in a harsh world." Aria pauses, "It was not five years later that I came across this thing." She smiles at me. "As soon as I saw her wandering through the woods, I remembered my life and how I once had been just like her. I couldn't leave her there, so I took her with me and taught her most of what she knows today. We have been travel companions ever since, each looking out for the other."

"You're still an elf, a _Mirkwood_ elf at that!" Thorin growls. "How can you expect me to bring you on this quest!? How dare you even think of it!?"

"Hey, watch your tone when talking to my companion!" I snap, my anger rising steadily.

Thorin looks angrily-amused at me and then at Aria, "You can't even defend yourself!"

"I understand why you hate elves, but I was born after this whole incident happened," Aria juts in, trying to keep the coldness out of her voice. "My mom left the Mirkwood elves to be with my father before you were even _born_! How then can you insult me and reject my offer to help when I had _nothing_ to do with your abandonment by the elves? How can you say those things when you have nothing against me-"

"I say them because I have a right to say them," Thorin snarls.

"What right? What did I ever do to you?" my sister challenges.

"Err, Aria? It's called freedom of speech," I inform her, "he can say whatever he wants about you- but that doesn't mean that it's the truth."

"Every right!" Thorin roars, completely ignoring my comment. "Your people abandoned us in our darkest hour...you left our kingdom to burn n flame!"

"I did not!" Aria's voice rings throughout the house. "I did not, the elves did."

"You speak of them as if you were not of their kind," he muses.

"Which I am not. I am only half-elf, and not by my choice. Even if I were that does not mean that I would agree with every decision they make." Aria's voice has lowered and is now soft and calm. "I agree that - that the elves abandoning you was wrong, yet who am I to change the past? I was not alive when it happened, but I will be when when you reclaim Erebor...and I hope to be standing with you when you do." Aria finishes her false life story, which, I must say, is pretty impressive regarding the circumstances given. She lowers her eyes and waits for judgement - God, I sound like God on Judgement Day. Dead, doomed to Hell, you get to go to Heaven- blah, blah, blah.

The king is silent for a moment, and when I think he is submitting, he says, "I cannot have an-"

"What, Thorin? An elf? What has she done against you that you are denying yourself vital help?" Gandalf reasons.

"I cannot have one of them among us! You do not know what they did to us! They betrayed us!" Thorin shouts, and I clap my hands over my ears.

"Tone it down, Wise Guy, I don't fancy my ears bursting," I mutter sarcastically, earning myself an amused warning glance from my sister.

"What was there to betray in the first place? Respect isn't friendship, Thorin," Gandalf's voice has risen slowly.

"_NO_!" Thorin insists, "She will ruin our quest, sell us to the elves...she probably only joined because she wants the treasure! She will doom us to failure."

"Oh? How?" Gandalf straightens intimidatingly, but to an already intimidating king, it sucked. "She hasn't done anything!"

"Exactly!" Oh Gandalf, why did you give him such a good opening? "She stood by and did nothing while we were abandoned by her kind!"

"SHE WASN'T EVEN BORN! HOW Can you say that?" the wizard starts out with the dark-and-mysterious thing, but his tone slowly gentles. "Thorin, it is for the best."

The king looks away- he has a dilemma. He knows the wizard is right (I hope), but as a king, it would look bad if he gave in. "I'll take the human, but not the elf."

"Absolutely not," I reply immediately, which gets me a few stares. "I'm not leaving without her!" I mean, Fili and Kili don't split up except for that time on the mountain. Why should we?

Gandalf looks troubled for a moment. "You must," he finally sighs, "it would be best if Aria and Alex came along still, though."

"ENOUGH!" Thorin roars, "No more with the elf. You, girl," he points at me harshly, his eyes annoyed, "get ready. Seems you're coming along with us."

"What? No!" I protest, but my words fall to deaf ears.

"A _girl_?" Dwalin's voice is shocked. At least, I think it is Dwalin.

"No!" a few voices chorus.

"Um..." I swear, I hear a few of the younger ones say that. I kind of feel the same- uncomfortable and very, very angry.

Aria's hand on my shoulder makes me look at her. She shakes her head slightly, leans in, and whispers sadly in my ear. "Go. I'll just trail along behind them."

"But-" I try, but she cuts me off.

"Trust me, I've got a plan." I feel Aria's arms slide around my waist and pull me into a hug. "Don't worry, we will see each other soon." She holds the hug for a few more seconds before ending it and stepping it away. Looking up into her face I see her eyes water a little before she blinks the tears away. She then turns to Gandalf. "Please protect her," she says. My pride wants me to say, 'Hey, I don't need protecting!' Sadly, my common sense tells me better.

"Don't worry, I will," Gandalf replies warmly.

"You better, because if I come back and find my companion wounded in the slightest way..."she trails it off for emphasis, telling him that she means what she said. Gandalf looks at her gravely for a moment and she looks back. It's like they are having a mini conversation with their eyes. After a few moments, Gandalf smiles, his grave face gone. Something tells me that he knows what she is doing.

Finally, Aria turns to Thorin and the rest of the company of dwarves. For the amount of rude faces they are giving her, she is holding her composition pretty well. "I am sorry that we could not make this work," she begins quietly looking at Thorin. "I was really hoping that we patch up the rift between our races." Thorin and some of the other dwarves scoff at her comment, but she continues. "However, I agree to your request and will go."

The company looks shocked at her easy surrender, to which she says, "Not all elves are alike. Even though I may not agree, I value your opinion just like I would on given from an elf."

"All elves are alike," Thorin falsely corrects, causing Aria to narrow her eyes. She was angry and had done a good job of holding it in, but he was trying her patience.

"Think what you want, _King_," she mutters angrily, "I did not come here just to waste your time. Your treasure means nothing to me, neither does the fame nor the glory. I came here to help you out of the goodness of my heart, nothing more, nothing less." She stops, letting the words sink in. "Though when you are need of help and neither your company nor Gandalf can save you remember my offer and remember what I said." With that she turns heel and marches to the door, leaving the dwarves stunned with her subtle outburst. As she reaches the door, she pauses, glances at me, before opening the door. Aria walks defiantly out the door, slamming it behind her.


End file.
